WhoTalia: with a hint of Pixie Dust
by WishingDreamer627
Summary: Doctor Who and Hetalia with a hint of Peter Pan. A girl strangely tugs on America's pants. Who is this girl and why does she have an abnormal heart beat? What does she have to hide? Rated T for second chapter. Also, Please do not spam hate reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the darkness

-America POV-

I walked down the street where my apartment is. Just about midnight when snow was falling slowly. Earlier, I was called to a meeting with my boss. But I can not remember what he told me because I was too tired to listen.  
Suddenly, I felt a small tug on my jacket. I thought to myself 'who the hell would be out here at this time?'  
I turned to see a little child. Probaly the age of five. The child's hair hidden by the scarf and hat she was wearing. She (or he) was wearing a light blue coat and worn out mittens. Her snowboots covered in snow. 'It's so cold' the child whispered.  
I looked at the kid in shock. Who would leave a child here? I looked around to find no one on the streets. Who could do such a thing? Especially in the winter.  
I could not see this child get frostbite so I picked it up and walked down a bit more to reach my apartment. I could not believe that this kid was there.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the strange update. The DisneyTalia fanfic is still under construction! Hope you like this new fanfic in your time! Don't expect quick updates because of other fanfics! I have a problem staying on one fic so please wait patiently! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Child

-America's POV-

After I set the kid down on my couch, I took off the hat to see that it was a girl! She had golden blond hair and blue eyes. Her skin was pale white. The sign of frostbite. How long has she been out there? All winter. That could not be possible, even for a nation like me. Well, except for my old man across the Atlantic. He had to suffer the cold way back. Before I was alive. I took off her coat and gloves and saw that her skin was still pale and she wore a dress with a Peter Pan style on it. I smiled at the dress because I remember going to Neverland a very long time ago. The girl looked at me in confusion as tears ran down my face. She shuffled around in one of her pockets and held out a small bottle of golden glitter labeled "pixie dust". I looked up and smiled at the girl. She smiled back and whispered for the first time "thanks mister." Her voice trailed off. I wondered and then asked "where are your parents?" The girl went silent but then tears ran down her face "papa died in a car accident and mama called me a brat. I did not know why she called me that. All I did was sit by my window and go to school. Mama started crying herself to sleep and hurt me any way she can. Then, mama was found on the floor holding a knife with her neck covered in blood. And I was all alone." Oh no. This girl. I should not of asked that question. She started breaking down in tears as I pulled her close. Her body was trembling and surprisingly warm. Her arms reached around my neck as she cried. Her heart was racing abnormally. Four beats and then stops. Then beats again. Four times again. I pulled away and looked at the girl before whispering "how many hearts do you have?"  
The girl stopped and looked at me in shock before saying "I-I have two hearts. I was born with them. My mother thinks it was just a defect but my father was proud of it." I looked at the girl and thought to myself for a second before asking "was your father a Timelord?" The girl looked at me in confusion and said "no. He was a business man in the photo company. He came back with photoshops of places. Like him standing by an alien. Or the Prince of Egypt. He was a great father. One time, I told him of Peter Pan and he came back with the bottle. He said 'believe as much as you can. Even if he doesn't come.' I didn't know what he ment by that. But I slept by my window every night." Just then, an idea hit me. Photoshopped pictures and drawings of aliens? I was right. Her father must be a Timelord. But did he regenerate after the car crash? This is when I need my old man the most.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 posted on the same day! The reason why? I have three chapters done on this fanfic already! Also, my phone is on me most often than my computer. So DisneyTalia might take longer than expected!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Her Father

**A/N: Sorry for not continuing the story! Here you go! Another chapter. 4 is being worked on right now.**

August 28, 2010

Allistor Lively was proclaimed dead after a car crash. The body seemed to be missing from the crash site. The only thing left is a contained golden gas emitting from the car.

No background of the man was found. The car was not registered either. The family, Lizzy Lively (wife) and Helen Lively (daughter). No detail of them are recorded. The site shows that the father was in a rush and sped down the street. Witnesses say that the car just appeared at the scene as a truck sped out of control, taking out the driver's side of the car. Witnesses also say that there was a flash of light in the car after the crash. It has been declared that this case is closed due to the phenomenal exaggerations.


End file.
